In Other arms
by Ai no Kuroi
Summary: Porque Sasuke se negaba a creer lo ineludible. Sakura lo eligió a él.Sakura buscaba refugio en otros brazos.Spolier. SasuSaku,NaruSaku, NaruHina. COMMPLETE. Sasuke Centric


**In ****other arms.**

* * *

**Disclaimer****applied****.**

Capitulo único.

-

-

-

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

"_Porque Sasuke se negaba a creer lo ineludible. Sakura lo eligió a __**él**__."_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Uchiha Sasuke podía contar con una mano las veces que su padre lo había abrazado (y aun así le sobraban dedos), con las 2, las que su madre lo había hecho; aunque Mikoto fuera atenta y cariñosa, como buena madre que era. Y tres veces con las manos, las que su hermano lo había hecho.

También recordaba ser abrazado por Naruto en incontables ocasiones (el idiota era tan sentimental) otras tantas por Kakashi.

Pero sin duda alguna, los brazos que más recordaba rodearlo, era los de Sakura.

_La molesta y débil kunoichi._

_La ingenua Sakura._

_La estúpida kunoichi._

_La frágil flor del equipo 7._

Sasuke odiaba pensar en ella, porque sólo lo hacía sentirse peor, las estúpidas fantasías de Sakura sobre quien era él lo hacían sentirse enfermo, desde la masacre de clan (por ordenes de la aldea que su hermano tanto amo y protegió) no había quedado nada bueno en Sasuke. Sólo odio y vacío.

_Sólo oscuridad y venganza._

Entonces… ¿Por qué se empeñaban ella y Naruto en ver algo que no había?

Naruto no podía entenderlo, el siempre había estado sólo, ¿Cómo podría entender lo que era ser completamente feliz por tener a su familia, y después perderlo todo y solamente quedan recuerdos amargos? ¿Cómo él podía entender que la persona que más admiraba le había abandonado?

"_Es curioso, Sasuke… ahora mismo tu y yo… podríamos estar en el lugar del otro."_

_**Pero si lo sabía.**_

Para Naruto, el equipo 7 era su familia; y cuando Sasuke le dio la espalda… fue un golpe tan brutal a los lazos que Naruto tanto se había esforzado por forjar. De cierta forma, Sasuke sabía que había matado a Naruto en el valle sin fin, lo había visto en su mente cuando su rasengan y el chidori chocaron.

_Había sido lo mismo que había hecho Itachi…_

Pero por razones diferentes (egoístas, había dicho una voz en su cabeza; curiosamente, muy parecida a la de su hermano)

Por otro lado…

Sakura era quien menos lo podía entender, la integrante femenina del equipo 7 era una niña malcriada con falsos aires de niña buena frente a él, lo sabía. Sasuke no necesitaba el sharingan para darse cuenta.

Siempre lo miraba con una con una sonrisa cálida, era bastante egoísta pero amable.

_¡Buenos días, Sasuke-kun!_

Y eso hacía que la odiara mas, he hiciera como si la chica no existiera.

Aunque Sakura decía que lo quería no era verdad, ella solo quería estar a su lado fuera como fuera. Por eso la odiaba… por eso la trataba como si no existiera.

Sakura lo atosigaba con promesas vanas y falsas palabras de amor.

"_Quédate conmigo"_

"_Hare algo… lo que sea"_

"_Te quiero más que a nada"_

Era mentira…

_Él lo sabía._

Ella siempre había querido a Naruto, aunque no lo admitiera ni siquiera a sí misma; aunque pensara que era una molestia (justo como él pensaba de ella, irónico) ella solo pensaba en su felicidad sin importarle sus sentimientos o los de Naruto.

_Lo sabía…_

Ella no lo ataco aquella vez en la reunión de los Kages, donde estuvo a punto de matar a Karin, por aquel amor que decía sentir por él, no. Ella no lo ataco por **él**, por Naruto.

Por que cuando dijo que abandonaba Konoha, el podía ver en sus ojos la duda.

Sakura lo eligió a **él **en el momento que soltó aquella Kunai, ella había tomado su decisión.

Por que no deseaba que Naruto siguiera cargando con su dolor (un amor que ya no sentía) y empezara a preocuparse de sus propios sueños.

-

-

-

****************

— ¡Esta despertando!

Sasuke se movió incomodo, sentía como si la espalda se le fuera a partir en dos y le ardían los ojos.

— ¡Teme ya levántate, ttebayo! ¡No te traje de vuelta para que te murieras a pocos metros de volver a Konoha!

El Uchiha reconoció la insistente (y molesta) del rubio. Imágenes borrosas de lo que fue la batalla se fueron apilando en su mente con demasiada rapidez, tanto que se sintió aturdido y mareado.

Las imágenes no dejaban de correr por su mente aun confusa por la adrenalina…

La batalla con Madara.

El plan ojo de luna.

El kyubi desatado.

Naruto… sangre, Kakashi… el mangekyo, los ojos de Itachi…

—Sasuke-kun, no te esfuerces…- Sasuke cerró los ojos y se dejo vencer por el sueño, lo que sea que tuviera que pasar ahora no importaba…, ya no tenía nada.

Lo último que Sasuke sintió antes de quedar inconsciente fueron las manos de Sakura acariciando sus cabellos y sus brazos temblorosos alrededor de su cuello.

**Abrazándolo.**

-

-

-

Cuando Sasuke volvió a abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue la sonriente faz de Naruto, momentos después sintió su puño estrellarse contra su mandíbula.

— ¡Teme, estaba preocupado por ti, ttebayo!

Sasuke iba a escupirle algún insulto cuando sintió un par de brazos rodearle, y después una mata de pelo rosa tapar su vista.

_Sakura._

Si en esos momentos Sasuke se hubiera tomado la molestia de recordar esas tantas ocasiones en las que la kunoichi lo había abrazado, Sasuke hubiera notado cuanta diferencia había del abrazo que Sakura le daba ahora de cómo solía abrazarlo antes. Antes…, cuando lo amaba.

Pasaron unos meses en los que la quinta visitaba constantemente su habitación, siempre acompañada de Naruto (según le había dicho Kakashi, era la única manera en la que Naruto podía visitarlo) y otros tantos mas, en los que un grupo de ANBUS acompañaban a Sakura cuando esta hacia los chequeos de su estado físico, y el de Taka. Todos bajo extrema vigilancia en la prisión de máxima seguridad de Konoha. Karin había superado su enamoramiento hacia Sasuke (influenciado por el hecho de que Sasuke estaba dispuesto a matarla sin miramientos), Suigetsu seguía siendo igual de escandaloso y seguía metiéndose con Karin, Juugo por ser el origen del sello maldito estaba situado en una habitación aparte, siendo atendido personalmente por Tsunade y Sakura.

Después 2 años de vigilancia en Taka, cada miembro siguió su camino, a excepción de Juugo, quien se quedo en Konoha junto a Sasuke, en busca de una posible cura.

Fue después de 2 años que Sasuke lamento no haberse dado cuenta antes…

Cuando Sakura se aferro a Naruto después de que este le dijo que tendría una cita con Hinata.

La forma en que lo abrazaba, con una mezcla de afecto, necesidad y…

_Amor…_

Tal y como lo abrazaba a él.

******************

Sasuke abrió los ojos y gruñó, Sakura había dejado las cortinas abiertas otra vez, miró al lado derecho de la cama, comprobando que la chica ya se había ido, por inercia, miró hacia la mesita de noche (donde Sakura solía dejar su alianza todas la noches y volver a ponérsela todas las mañanas) la alianza no estaba.

Sakura jamás olvidaba la alianza de matrimonio, que siempre adornaba su dedo corazón (anclado a él). Sasuke tomo una ducha y bajo a comer; como todas las mañanas, el desayuno estaba servido aguardando por él. Esa era la rutina de todas las mañanas. Sakura salía temprano al hospital y dejaba todo preparado para Sasuke.

Después del desayuno Sasuke se dirigió a su entrenamiento con Naruto y Kakashi.

Su escolta obligatoria por los próximos 5 años restantes.

Durante su recorrido por las atestadas calles de la aldea, Sasuke notó las inquisidoras miradas de los aldeanos, juzgándolo… culpándolo.

Apretó el mango de su katana, evitando mirarlos con el sharingan, ¡era tan fácil ponerlo como el malo de la historia! (aunque lo fuera, Sasuke no lo negaba), pero ellos eran iguales. Viviendo una vida feliz a costa de su clan, del sacrificio de su hermano.

De la sangre derramada del clan Uchiha.

—Hmp, hipócritas.

Finalmente diviso el campo de entrenamientos y al equipo 7 delante de él.

Si, por que él no era parte del equipo 7, el era una sombra del Sasuke que perteneció a ese equipo, un ser incompleto corrompido por venganza y odio.

— ¡Teme, casi llegas tarde ttebayo!-vociferó a viva voz el rubio, y sólo en ese momento, Sakura reparo en su presencia.

—Bu…buenos…días, Sasuke-kun.-como todas las mañanas, Sakura evito sus ojos, Sasuke sabia el por qué.

_Evitaba verlo a los ojos y que viera en ellos la __**culpa**__._

_Culpa por escogerlo a __**él**__, y ser su esposa._

_Que durmiera en su cama y soñara con __**él.**_

Sasuke la miró frotar la alianza con nerviosismo, mientras Naruto hablaba felizmente sobre la gran cena que tendrían esa noche por su aniversario de bodas, los grades ojos de Sakura se oscurecieron por la culpa y el remordimiento mientras miraban fugazmente los ojos sin alma de Sasuke.

_Ella lo llamaría en sueños…otra vez._

— ¡Yo! Lamento la tardanza, es que se me atravesó un gato negro y tuve que tomar el camino largo.

_Rutina._

Naruto lo llamo mentiroso y Kakashi se disculpo, dando comienzo el entrenamiento.

Golpes.

Gritos.

Regaños.

Casi podía engañarse a sí mismo y fingir que no era él (que era el Sasuke de antes, el genin que aun era humano)

—Bien, eso es todo por hoy, los veré mañana.- Kakashi sonrió tras la máscara y agregó.-recuerden que mañana haremos un picnic. No lleguen tarde.

Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada.

Después de eso desapareció en una nube de humo.

— ¡Anusa, anusa…, Sakura-chan! ¡Recuerda el aniversario ya es tarde, ttebayo!

La kunoichi se tenso por un momento antes de sonreírle despreocupadamente a Naruto.

—Tienes razón, te alcanzaré en unos momentos, ¿de acuerdo?

Naruto asintió animadamente, antes de acercarse a besar suavemente la frente de Sakura, instintivamente las manos de Sakura sujetaron sus ante brazos (aferrándose a él) pero rápidamente como los sujeto, estos lo soltaron, como si su contacto la quemara.

Sasuke observo todo en completo silencio.

— ¡Yosh, entonces nos vemos en tu consulta!

Y se fue.

Sakura se quedo mirando el lugar por el que Naruto se había ido, Sasuke entendió que en ese momento el sobraba y se fue en completo silencio, después de todo, cuando terminara con Naruto, volvería a él.

-

-

-

A las 10 en punto, Sakura atravesó la puerta de la mansión dentro del barrio Uchiha, sus ojos estaban acuosos, producto de las inútiles lagrimas que debió haber derramado en el camino.

_Por el peso de la culpa._

Era un acuerdo silencioso, lo sabía. Ella no quería dejar al rubio, pero siempre terminaba volviendo a él.

— ¿Has cenado ya, Sasuke-kun?

Y aun así, se las arreglaba para sonreírle falsamente cuando lo veía sentado en el marco de la ventana.

—Hmp.

—Ya veo…

¿Cómo llegaron a esto?

-

-

-

**2 años atrás.**

Era su primera misión como miembro reintegrado del equipo 7, como shinobi de Konoha.

¿Por qué volvió?

En parte tal vez fuera por el hecho de que a través de los ojos de Itachi, podía ver lo que él quería defender. Su legado, a través de sí mismo, una parte de él decía que era porque ya no tenía un lugar en el mundo (otra; muy enterrada, le decía que nunca pudo romper su lazo con Konoha, con Naruto)

Una misión con Naruto, Kakashi, Shino, Lee y Sakura.

Una misión sencilla que de pronto se volvió complicada, gracias a las estupideces de Naruto.

Fue en ese momento que vio lo que se había negado a ver en todo ese tiempo.

— ¡Baka, te dije; y Tsunade-sama también, que no forzaras tanto esa técnica!

— ¡Pero, Sakura-chan eso no fue nada, ttebayo!

Y antes de que replicara algo más, Sakura se lanzo a sus brazos.

De una manera que Sasuke recordaba vagamente.

Aferrándose a él con necesidad y miedo.

Miedo de perderle.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y esos molestos recuerdos no desaparecieron.

_******************_

_Flash Back_

_******************_

_Sasuke luchaba entre la oscuridad y los murmullos que parecían traerlo de vuelta, poco a poco su mente se fue dando paso entre la oscuridad, la sensación de su cuerpo lastimado y los sebon enterrados en su cuerpo, fueron remplazados por el peso de un cuerpo cálido aplastando su ya magullado cuerpo._

_Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco, distinguiendo algo de color rosa._

_Era…_

—_Sakura…pesas mucho.- ¿Por qué tenía que llorar de esa forma tan desgarradora por él?_

— _¡SASUKE-KUN!-la jovencita se abalanzo sobre él, apretando cuidadosamente su cuerpo contra el de ella._

—_Sakura… eso duele._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Podía sentir el poder correr vertiginosamente por su cuerpo, elevando su chakra de una manera sorprendente._

_Quería más._

_Quería saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar con ese nuevo poder._

_Y la oportunidad perfecta estaba frente a él._

—_Sakura…_

_Ella había luchado por protegerlos, aunque sabía que no había posibilidad alguna de ganar (aunque sabía que podía morir)_

—_Sakura… ¿Quién te hizo eso?_

—_Sasuke-kun…_

— _¿Quién fue? –Sasuke comenzó a impacientarse, tanto poder y tan poco tiempo…las ondas de chakra eran tan fuertes que sobresalían de su cuerpo._ — ¡_Sakura, dímelo_!

_La adrenalina fluía por sus venas impulsándolo a acabar con aquellos que habían hecho daño a aquellos que eran cercanos a él, porque una vez mas había sido débil (había sido su culpa que Sakura se quedara sola) el odio contra esos hombres del sonido, y contra si mismo, avivaron sus deseos de matar._

_Ellos debían pagar._

_Cuando aquel individuo había gritado de dolor cuando Sasuke le rompió los brazos, una satisfacción insana lo invadió. Pudo borrar de su rostro aquella mueca sínica que tenía en su rostro cuando le dijo que él había lastimado a Sakura._

_Plasmando en su rostro el más puro terror._

_Pero aun no era suficiente…_

_Cuando giro hacia el otro sujeto, dispuesto a otra tortura peor, algo que no se esperaba paso…_

_A lo lejos, su mente enturbiada por los deseos asesinos pareció captar una voz femenina, después de eso sintió la tan conocida sensación de unos brazos rodeando su cuerpo._

_Sakura…_

_Sus ojos se giraron, con el sharingan fulgurando con ira homicida en ellos; los ojos de Sakura le miraban con miedo y dolor._

_¿Por qué lloraba de esa forma…, por que no veía que la estaba protegiendo?_

—_Por favor… ya basta._

_Y aun así sus lágrimas fueron el catalizador para detener sus instintos._

_¿Sus brazos siempre tenían que sujetarlo de esa forma?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Sasuke abrió los ojos con pereza._

_Aun se sentía tan cansado después de esa pelea con Gaara, aun era tan débil…_

_No podía alcanzarle, no importaba cuanto se esforzara en ello, cuan duro entrenaba; ni siquiera el sello maldito aumento lo suficiente su fuerza, ni aprender el chidori._

_Aun no podía alcanzar a Itachi._

_Aparto las sabanas blancas del hospital, con su mirada perdida, esperando lo inevitable._

— _¡Sasuke-kun, estas bien!_

_Sasuke sabía que Sakura lo abrazaba por egoísmo, por puro egoísmo. Por que buscaba refugio en su cuerpo, porque era tan débil y estúpida evadiendo su realidad en una ilusión de refugio de unos brazos que no le correspondían._

* * *

_Fin del Flash Back_

* * *

Ahora eran los brazos de Naruto en los que Sakura se refugiaba.

—Perdona, Sakura-chan.-dijo al tiempo que envolvía a Sakura en un abrazo protector.

Pero esta vez no era una ilusión.

— ¡Estaba preocupada por ti!

—Prometo ser más cuidadoso.

—No, no lo serás. Te conozco, mañana te pelearas con Sasuke-kun y harás una tontería.

—Je je…

-

-

-

Cierto…

Después de completar la misión, el camino de regreso a casa fue tranquilo y sencillo, con Naruto y Lee por delante, retándose el uno al otro, discutiendo por cualquier tontería, detrás de ellos 2 estaban él y Shino (como medida de seguridad), y detrás de ellos estaban Sakura y Kakashi.

Todo era normal.

Finalmente cuando divisaron las puertas de la aldea, Naruto aceleró el paso.

Una figura femenina se diviso en los límites de la puerta.

Hinata…

— ¡Hinata-chan!

Y todo tomo su lugar.

-

-

-

Fue esa misma noche que Sasuke lo entendió, fue esa noche que una Sakura llorando desgarradoramente frente a Kakashi le confirmo lo que Sasuke ya sabía (incluso antes de que Sakura misma lo supiera)

—No puedo… no puedo decírselo.-sollozó.- Hinata siempre lo ha amado, e incluso arriesgo su vida por salvarlo; aun sabiendo que no podría contra un enemigo como Pein. Ella lo ama de una forma que yo no podría, Kakashi-sensei.

El hombre la miró con pena, sin saber que decirle.

Esta vez no podía mentirle.

—Sakura…

Ella sonrió, sus ojos verdes estaban apagados, bañados en tristeza.

—Yo siempre le cause dolor, le pedí cosas a Naruto que yo no podía conseguir por mi misma, el cargo con mi dolor, con una promesa que casi lo mata.

—Sakura, en parte es verdad, pero aunque no se lo hubieras pedido; Naruto hubiera salido a buscar a Sasuke. No sólo por ti, el también buscaba a Sasuke por él. Porque Sasuke es su mejor amigo.

Kakashi sonrío tras su máscara y palmeo paternalmente la cabeza de Sakura, acariciando sus cabellos rosas.

—Ya no llores, si Naruto se da cuenta de que has llorado se deprimirá.- Sakura alzó sus ojos.-a él nunca le a gustado verte llorar, eres muy importante para él.

-

-

-

—Sasuke-kun, ¿iras a dormir ya?

Sasuke miró su mano, en la cual usaba la misma alianza de matrimonio que Sakura.

_Su esposa._

—Después.-contestó simplemente.

Sakura asintió y desapareció por el pasillo, sus delicados pasos se escucharon al subir la escalera, y después un silencio sepulcral rodeo la estancia.

_Su esposa… enamorada de otro_.

De Naruto, que estaba casado (_y enamorado de Hinata_)

Sakura Uchiha estaba enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke cerró los ojos apartando los sentimientos de desazón que lo embargaban cada noche, cuando Sakura susurraba el nombre de Naruto en sueños, cuando sus ojos verdes brillaban con alergia cada vez que Naruto la llamaba cariñosamente Sakura-chan, cuando lo miraban con añoranza cada vez que él se marchaba a casa con su esposa, cuando veía a Hinata Uzumaki esperar a su esposo en la puerta de Konoha después de una misión.

_Porque Sasuke se negaba a creer lo ineludible. Sakura lo eligió a __**él**__._

Sakura escogió a _**Naruto**_.

Sakura buscaba refugio **en otros brazos**.

_Que no eran más los suyos._

Sasuke soltó una carcajada amarga, se suponía que debía sentirse orgulloso hoy.

"— _¡Felicidades, Uchiha!-Tsunade le sonrío sinceramente. —Sakura está embarazada."_

Su clan iba a renacer, ¿no era eso lo que quería?

Pero era esa duda que le carcomía por dentro y lo consumía con más fuerza de lo que la venganza pudo haberlo hecho.

_¿Qué tan suyo era ese hijo que Sakura esperaba?_

-

-

-

**Fin.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

* * *

Siempre me he planteado la posibilidad de que eso llegara a pasar.

La verdad no creo que Sasuke se llegue a enamorar de Sakura (presiento que muchas SasuSaku me va a atacar después de este comentario) yo le perdí la fe a esta pareja hace siglos. Esta idea rondaba mi mente hace mucho, cuando vi con uno de mis primos la primera temporada de Naruto, me percate de que hay muchas escenas en las que Sakura abraza constantemente a Sasuke, y este no la aparta (aunque tampoco le corresponde) así que poco a poco la idea se fue formando hasta que salió esto.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

**Aclaraciones:** por si alguien no entendió, Sakura ayudo a Naruto a hacer le una cena de aniversario a su esposa, Hinata.

Una cosa más.

Estoy en proceso de 3 nuevos fics de Naruto.

Me gustaría mucho que me dieran su opinión al respecto.

-

-

-

**Yozakura**

**Paring****: **SasuSaku, NaurHina, SasuHinaNaru, NaruSaku

Aunque la vida los había mandado por diferentes caminos, aunque cada uno de ellos llevara diferentes estigmas, pecados o tristeza, sus destinos estaban entrelazados, unidos en un mismo camino que siempre los regresaría a casa. A Konoha.

**Summary****: **Sasuke volvió a Konoha con el trato de limpiar el nombre de la familia Uchiha y el de su hermano, mientras Naruto y Sakura celebran el regreso de su amigo a la aldea, Sasuke tiene otros planes en mente. Restablecer su clan y hacerlo con una kunoichi de una familia prestigiosa, para ello necesita a Hinata Hyuga; no importa si con ello destruye para siempre su amistad con Naruto, o el amor que Sakura aun profesa hacia él.

**AVANCE:** Mientras Sakura trata de hacer entrar en razón a Sasuke con respecto a su compromiso con Hinata, Sakura lucha contra el veneno que cada día la debilita y reduce su tiempo de vida, hasta que llegue el momento final y muera. A Sasuke no le importa los sentimientos de Hinata o Naruto, no le ama, solo desea descendientes fuertes. Así tenga que manipularla con una mentira, ¿Cambiara de opinión cuando sepa que la única kunoichi que no lo desprecia está a punto de morir, o seguirá con el plan?

-

-

-

**Habilidades Paternales**

En su generación fueron los shinobis más poderosos, temidos y respetados, ninguna misión fue difícil para ellos… hasta que se convirtieron en padres.

¿Podrán con esa misión?

**Summary****: **conjunto de one shots inconexos sobre la vida de padres de nuestros queridos shinobis.

-

-

-

**Bittersweet**

**Paring****: **SasuSaku, KakaTsuki, NaurHina, NejiTen, InoSai, SasoDei, ItaLexi

Si, al final me he dado cuenta que todo el mundo finge no saber. Sería mejor que todo terminara.

**Summary: **Sasuke Uchiha conoció a Sakura Haruno la noche que pensaba suicidarse, contrario a lo que pensó, Sakura no lo detuvo.

**AVANCE: **Sasuke nunca había visto a Sakura hasta esa noche, en que después de embriagarse por la muerte de su hermano, y decidió suicidarse; después de una plática de lo más extraña con la chica, recapacita su decisión. Sakura había oído del perfecto Uchiha Sasuke, aunque nunca había hablado con él, ellos asistían al mismo colegio.

Una lista de cosas por hacer antes de morir y Naruto, son todo lo que tienen en común.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**¡VOTEN POR SU FAVORITO!**

**¿review?**


End file.
